Pain
by Nameless-Sinner
Summary: Prt. 2 in the Hellsing Banter series.


**(Set just weeks before Walter turned on them and joined Millennium)**

I was sitting on the corner of the desk, sorting through files, a cigar dangling from my mouth. I never really smoked them, just plucked one from Sir Integral's box every now and then just to annoy her. My ipod blaring as I sat there and rummaged through the endless pile. The lyrics from the German band E Nomine soothing my mind. Sighing, a threw a glance over at Integra who was busy signing a page of the endless pile of nonsense that required her attention everyday. I slid off the desk with the cigar still dangling and threw the papers I was sorting in front of her and put my hands on my hip. She looked up at me with an annoyed glare and sighed deeply before taking off her glasses and setting down her pen.

" What now, Samantha?," she asked as she picked up the papers I had previously thrown in front of her and neatly stacked them in order. I fiddled with my hands after she looked back up at me and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't you ever get bored doing that and actually take some time off?" I leaned forward to put my hands on the desk and tilted my head to the side and pouted.

She looked at me for a minute before leaning back and picking up her glasses, sitting them on the ridge of her nose. "No, but thank you for your concern. Now, if you do not want to finish _helping _me, then go find Walter and see if he will take you to the shooting range for a few lessons today." She then started to ignore me and went back to her "work".

I sighed and sidled towards the door. "Well, If you ever decide that this very dull life of yours is so boring that you are about to die from the lack of stimulation in you life, let me know. There is this awesome club that caters to all supernatural." I threw her a thumbs up and got a book thrown at me in response. I jumped out of the way and let out a fake yelp. "Fine, Fine! I'll just take Alucard with me." I then ran out of the room as Integra's furious shout followed me, laughing the whole way to the kitchen to find Walter.

As I walked into the kitchen, not really paying attention, I hadn't noticed Walter bearing a tray in my direction until I had bumped into him. We both cursed as the tray went scattering and I started to fall backwards. Walter hurriedly threw out a hand to catch me but missed by just a few inches and I closed my eyes waiting for the abrupt, painful collision with the floor.

I hit the tiled floor hard, bending my arm awkwardly underneath me. I gasped in pain as the rest of my body followed and laid there blinking tears from my eyes, trying to remember how to breathe.

I heard Walter kneal beside me and try to help my off the arm that was still trapped under me.

"Oh dear girl, I am so sorry. I didn't see you when you entered."

I groaned as he helped lift me and pulled my arm from underneath, eyes squeezed shut as not to see how bad it was. I heard his sharp intake of breathe and, against my better knowledge, I looked at the object of his alarm. I felt what was left of my breathe whoosh out in one word.

"ohhh,"

Walter quickly lifted his head and looked at me and I could see the anguish in his eyes right before he swept it away and began to talk to me.

"Ok, dear, I am going to lift you and get you to a more comfortable spot so we can fix that arm." I nodded numbly as he placed an arm under my arms and knees and gently lifted me and hurriedly walked out to the hall carrying me towards Integra's office.

I barely noticed the intake of breathe from Integra as he pushed his way into the room and a figure quickly emerging by our side.

"What happened?" This was said in a growl and had me look up into Alucard's deep red eyes.

"Nothing," I said, as Walter sat me in one of the chairs by Integra's desk illeciting a soft moan out of me.

"OK, nevamind, I take that back," I groaned as my arm moved involuntarily by being sat down.

Once again, I tried to cuddle my arm to my chest only to be stopped by Integra as she walked around the desk and gently took my arm into her firm grip, inspecting it. She hissed in sympathy before looking between me and Walter.

"What happened?" She was still holding my arm so I looked at her sheepishly and mumbled the words.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and fell," I looked over at Walter as he walked back into the room with a stint.

Walter sighed heavily, "I believe that would be my fault. She bumped into me when she was walking."

I made sure to to meet his eyes trying to hide the pain from my gaze, " S'not your fault."

He didn't look convinced as he set down the stint and a few bandages. Setting them down he turned to me and held out a belt. " clamp this between your teeth."

I looked at him funny for a second, "why do I-mphh!"

Walter took the advantage of my open mouth and shoved the belt in between my teeth. I didn't have the time to register what he did. I felt Integra lift my arm and almost immediately set the bone that left me screaming around the leather in my mouth and slumping into the chair. I blinked around around the black haze that was surrounding my vision, breathing heavily. All I could think at that time was a few choice curse words directed at the blonde still holding my arm as Walter hurriedly an put my arm in a stint.

I was trying to find my voice, still focusing to keep the black haze from claiming me when I lost the fight. The last thing I saw was Alucard standing behind Integra with the most confusing look in his eyes before the room went black.


End file.
